


Aquarium (Pay Attention to Me)

by ItsAutumnHereFriend



Series: Kisses For You [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAutumnHereFriend/pseuds/ItsAutumnHereFriend
Summary: Akira takes you on a date to the aquarium. He doesn't mind that you pay more attention to the animals than him, just as long as you pay attention to him at home.





	Aquarium (Pay Attention to Me)

You gasp as a stingray brushes past your hand. Instinctively you clutch onto Akira's bicep, body bumping clumsily into his. A soft chuckle and a warm puff of breath hits the shell of your ear. 

Turning your head to face him, Akira sought to press a quick kiss on your cheek. "They seem to be rather fond of you, love." He hums, dragging his arm down to intertwine your fingers with his. "I'm quite jealous." He ends his statement with a kiss on your knuckles. You can feel the softest of grins present on his lips with each kiss. 

You smile, squeezing his hand; and just as quickly as he had lulled you into the comfort of his embrace, he tugs at your hand, leading you to the other exhibits. 

You regard the animals with bounding feet, hand tugging at Akira's in joy. You point to a catfish for him to look at, one that looks particularly grumpy.

"That'd be Morgana if he were-" but your words become forgotten when you notice his stare. 

He quirks an eyebrow at your abrupt silence. Yet the warmth in his eyes and hand against your hip never leaves your attention. 

It's startling how intense his expression is despite the comfort it brings you. His fingers draw slow, deliberate circles on your clothed hip, and you feel yourself drawing closer to him. A moth to its ever passionate flame. 

You whip your gaze back onto the catfish -- trying to locate its source once more. Heat curls to the flesh of your cheeks. Huffing, you lie your hand on top of his. Akira laughs, pressing a kiss on your forehead. 

Through the reflection of the glass, you can barely see that Akira's not interested in the animals. His gaze lies solely on you. Warmth and joy spans his eyes, and you have to look away, feeling his warmth and a sudden shyness overcomes you. 

Oh, what Akira would give to hold you in his arms right this very moment. Scoop you up and set you on his lap, the closest he can get to you, and press kisses wherever you want them. 

Unlike the expected flirtatious comment, Akira hums in thought. "We should go see the penguins," he says. You gasp, pulling him along. Akira doesn't know if he's met anyone as cute as you. He's sure he hasn't, when you tug at his arm so that he falls into step with you by his side, he knows he hasn't.

He falls into step next to you as if he were meant to be by your side. Neither of you would have it any other way. 

Once more you press yourself against the glass separating the visitors and the animals despite the cold. 

It runs dances through you, and unwanted goosebumps and shivers wrack your body. You choose to lean into Akira to combat the cold. He snorts, maneuvering you in front of him. 

He pulls his cardigan taut, trying to cover you from the chill air to his best abilities. 

You hum, leaning back and straining your neck to press a kiss against his neck in gratitude. He welcomes your warmth, leaning his head on yours. 

You rest your cheek against the penguin plushie Akira had insisted on buying. "It looks just like you," he had claimed. "Cute." 

You had rolled your eyes at his cheesiness, but you couldn't meet his eyes afterwards. He had only smiled, knowing his claim to be correct despite you trying to ignore him. 

As you stand waiting for the train next to him, you realize you hadn't paid much attention to him throughout the date, electing to excitedly pull him along to see the animals. 

Tugging at his hand wrapped around your waist, you lean your head on his shoulder. "Sorry," you whisper. 

He squeezes your waist. "What for, love?" 

"Today. Just… I haven't paid much attention to you, even though you were the one who asked to go here."

Akira hums, smiling. "That's why I took you to the aquarium, silly. You're a lovely sight, you know that?" 

You huff, pushing him a bit. He only laughs, barely budging from his spot. 

"You're cute. You get so excited. Why would I want anything but that?" 

Your eyebrows scrunch together, eyeing him carefully. Akira ruffles your hair, and it takes all your willpower to stop yourself from screaming as the passersby walk past.

"Well, if you're still feeling guilty, stay for the night, then. Why don't you give me attention?" 

What a bastard. He's smirking because he knows you'll agree even if you pretend like the thought scandalizes you. 

For the rest of the night, Akira doesn't let go of you, demanding you stay on his lap as he cuddles with you. 

Even as his TV blares a show you both had decided on, it's white noise, adding to the quiet ambience of LeBlanc. The conversation between you two drowns out the noise of the show. 

You had tried to watch it, but Akira was insistent when he said you pay him attention. 

He begins with sporadic kisses on your neck and shoulders, his hands wrapped around your waist. You sit with your back to his chest, like a queen on her throne. 

He seems frustrated with your lack of reciprocation. The only warning you get is a puff of air on your neck before he's tugging you to sit on his lap, facing him. 

"Touch-starved, aren't you?" You giggle as Akira presses kisses on your collarbone, slowly making his way upward. He leaves a trail of kisses to your jaw until you keep him still with your hands on his cheeks. 

"You call me cute…" You trail off, finally kissing him on the lips. Akira groans in the kiss, struggling to pull you closer to him. You try to bring yourself closer to him too, but you're already pressed right against him. 

Whining, you tug at his hair. His hips jerk at the sensation. Now you both are left wanting more. You want him impossibly closer, and he struggles to bring you closer.

"We both know I'm the cutest one here," he says once you pull away from him, struggling to breathe. Despite the dark look in his eyes, Akira still manages to snark. 

You huff, nails brushing in his scalp. "Just kiss me already." You roll your hips against his to tease him; but teasing Akira only ever leads to a down-trodden path. 

The thought makes you lick your lips. 

Akira's hands grip your hips tightly. "Don't want me to do anything else?" And to tempt you even more, he languidly rolls his hips, lips teasing at your neck. 

You pull away slightly, pretending to mull over your options. Finally, you lean towards him, pressing yourself against him. 

"I don't think you deserve that yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Akira is a cuddly boi :(


End file.
